Not So Far Apart
by Jeshikah
Summary: Gohan never told Videl how he felt about her before he left for college, But will this change when a surprise meeting comes along? Gohan + Videl fic. Please R
1. Chapter 1 Damn Blind Dates! errr not?

Not So Far Apart   
By Videl & Nick a.k.a Chicken   
------------ 

A/N: OK this a Gohan and Videl ficcy! 

Videl: Of coarse ::Big Smile:: what else would you expect of me? hehehehe.... 

Nick: Right anyway, the basic drift of the story is that Gohan never told a certain someone- 

Videl: ::Cough:: 

Nick: ::Glares at Videl:: ... 

Videl:: He never tells this chick how he felt about her in high school. They move and end up in different colleges. 

Nick: And lets stop there before we give the whole story away. 

Videl:: BUT I WANNA TALK MORE!!!! 

Nick: ::Grabs Videl and duct tapes her mouth shut:: 

Videl: ::Thinks:: _meany...___

Nick: On with the story.... 

----------- 

"Well I guess this is it." Videl said looking up at Gohan 

"Yea, i guess so..." Gohan replied 

"I want you to call me, or at least write me sometime Gohan. You know where to find me." Videl smiled. 

"You know I will" 

They had both graduated from High school and were on their way to college. Videl was to attend Satan City University, only because her father disapproved of her going anywhere else. And Gohan had gotten accepted into one of those high class only-people-with-money-and-brains-can-get-into colleges on a full scholarship. 

"Videl I...I..." Gohan started as shifted his hand around in his pocket for something 

"Last Call for boarding to Morrumi City" The bus driver called out 

"I..." Gohan shifted his eyes to the ground 

Videl smiled warmly at Gohan "I'll miss you too Gohan" She stated assuming that's what Gohan was trying to say. 

"Yea, I'll miss you too. I mean, No. I mean, Yes. I...I-" 

Videl chuckled. "It's okay Gohan." 

"Final Call" The Bus driver called 

"You better get going Gohan." Videl said and embraced her friend. 

Gohan Hugged Videl back. "I'll see ya." and with that Gohan boarded the bus and departed from the Satan City Bus Terminal. 

_'How could I have been so stupid?! Oh yea, I'll miss you too Videl. PATHETIC!' _Gohan thought as he pulled the letter he had written, like so many others before, with intentions to give it to Videl but as always, he didn't. 

Gohan let out a deep sigh. _'Videl...'_

-------   
_3 1/2 years later..._

"Ugh! Kasey! WHY... WHY?! How could you set me up on a blind date?!" 

"Videl, We have been roommates for almost four years now." 

"AND?!" Videl asked, well, practically screamed back 

"I have never once seen you with a guy, nor have I even Heard you speak of one the entire time I've known you!" Kasey paused. "Trust me, it will be good for you get out once and a while. Plus theres no strings attached. My friend out in M.U. has this roommate who in the same predicament you are." 

"What predicament? I'm in any predicament. Guys only see me for my fathers money and status." Videl shot back 

"Will you just listen to me for a minute?" 

"Fine!" Videl rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. 

"Anyway, as I was saying. My friend has a roommate who has only been out with one girl in the past 3 years. I've talked to him a few times and he is very very sweet. Just come on give it a try. It will be a double date." 

-------- 

_The Next Night..._

"I dont know I let you talk me into this." Gohan said and shook his head, keeping his eyes to the ground 

"Chill, it'll be fun. Trust me." Dave replied 

The plan to Gohan's knowledge had originally been to stop by his house and drive up to Vero Beach for the weekend. Now Gohan had been trapped into going on some date with some girl taht dave's Girlfriend knew. What was worse, is that he had to spend the whole weekend with her. Right now they were sitting at the beach house that Dave's parents owned, waiting for the girls to show up. 

There was a knock on the door. Dave let the girls in and introduced himself and Gohan. 

"Nice to finally meet you Gohan. I'm Kasey Martin and this is my friend Videl Satan." 

Gohan's jaw nearly dropped "Videl? Is that you?" 

"Gohan? Son Gohan?!" Videl said cheerily and dropping her backpack. "I missed you so much!" She said while hugging, nearly jumping on him. 

Gohan hugged back, while in total shock of seeing Videl. 

"Ummm... I hate to ruin your little reunion, but can we get going? We have reservations, i dont want to be late." Dave said 

"Oh yea... sure. Are you two ready?" Gohan asked stepping back from Videl 

------------ 

"I am so stuffed." Gohan siad while digging his feet into the sand 

Videl laughed "I never knew you could get stuffed the way you eat." 

Gohan and Videl had decided to go down to the beach after dinner so as to leave Dave and Kasey alone for a bit. 

"So Gohan.... why didnt you ever call me?" 

"I... I really dont know. I kept sying to myself that I would but with school and all. I just..." 

"Yea I understand." 

"So whats new with you?" Gohan asking in an attempt to fabricate their conversation. Truthfully Gohan was nervous beyond belife. Seeing Videl for the first time after all that time make him realize how much he missed her, and how much he still loved her. 

"Same old same old. Nothing has really chamged since you left. Well with the exception that the The Great Saya-Girl doesnt have her partner anymore." 

"You still use that?" Gohan asked surprised 

"Of coarse! I bet I could even take you on now." Videl smirkerd 

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" Gohan asked playfully 

"Challenge for you maybe, how bout it?" 

"You want to spar right here? Right now? Theres people all over" 

Videl stood up and dusted the sand of of her. "You have a point, but I think you've gone soft and your just afriad to fight me." Videl teased and ran down to the water, going in untill the water was about knee deep. Gohan of coarse followed. 

"So how's your 'love life'" Gohan asked 

Videl laughed a bit 

"Whats so funny?" 

"Nothing, nothing. That was just a stupid question thats all." 

"How so?" 

"None of your bussiness" Videl said and splashed Gohan playfully with the water. "Gohan, have you ever once seen me with a guy?" 

"I've seen you with guys." Gohan replied naively 

"No, I mean me with a boyfriend, baka. It just doesnt happen. I've had one boyfriend my whole life and that was before you knew me. Guys just dont see me for me. They see my fathers money. Guys dont care about me." 

"Thats not entirely true." Gohan replied 

"How do you figure?" Videl asked stepping infront of Gohan. 

Gohan looked down at her. "I've always seen you, not your fathers money. I know your more than taht and I Care about you. I always have." 

Videl laughed. "Gohan your my friend, I know you care. I'm just your friend, not someone your intrested in. Anyone who is intrested in me is only intrested in me because of my father and his fame." 

"Your wrong again Videl." 

"Really how so? Every Guy and i mean EVERY guy taht has every asked me out refered to me as 'hercules daughter,' None of them ever are interested in me for who I really am Gohan, noone is. I mean face it, i'm basically just a nobody who happens to have a rich and famouse father." 

"I'm sorry you feel that way. And not everyone likes you because of your father." 

"Really, then name ONE person." Videl practically yelled back at him 

Gohan shook his head and turned away from her. "Me" Gohan said and walked away 

---------- 

A bit of a cliffhangger, ne? sorry i'm just getting tired. I'll post more tommarow. Please R&R 


	2. Chapter 2 Mixed Feelings

Not So Far Apart   
By Videl & Nick a.k.a. The Chicken Man   
----------------------- 

A/N: We promissed the next chapter to you today and here it is :) please R&R 

Nick: Ok so, after 3 1/2 years they FINALLY speak to each other. When we left off (V wouldnt shut up about going to sleep) 

Videl: I am responsible for that cliffhanger ::Big Evil Smile:: 

Nick: I give up.... lets just get to the story before V gets on my nerves and I have to do something evil to her. 

Videl: ::thinking::_muahahaha.... you cant hurt me.... i'm doing the final editing on this one chicken boy...._

------------------------- 

"Gohan..." Videl started as she approached him. "Wait up." 

Gohan turned towards her again. 

"Come on Gohan, stop playing around. I know you dont like me." 

"Fine, Think what you want." Gohan turned from her and started off once again. (A/N: this part is a bit OOC) 

"Gohan come on. I'm not buying this whole 'I like you' joke." Videl replied while running to catch up to him. "Nice try though. I almost believed you." 

"Heh." Gohan shook his head. "You really dont get it do you?" 

Videl stopped walking despite the fact the he wasn't. "What's there to get?" 

Gohan turned around and walked back to her. "What's there to get?" he said repeating her question. "Nothing Videl! There is absolutly NOTHING to get." Gohan replied raising his voice with each passing word. 

"Gohan-" 

"Look I wasn't joking Videl. This isn't some kind of prank. I like you. I-LIKE-YOU! Could it get anymore clearer than that?" 

"I-" 

"No, Just forget it. OK? Forget I was here, Forget this ever happend." he paused a bit "Not that it matters because you think i'm joking." He stated almost sarcastically 

"Gohan-" 

"Have a nice life Videl." Gohan turned around once again and walked away from her. She didnt follow this time. 

------------------------ 

"Hey, Dave? Where is Gohan. I haven't seen him all moring." Videl asked as she sat down at the table to eat her breakfast before everyone got ready to go back home. 

"Oh, he didnt tell you?" 

"Tell me what?" Videl looked back at Dave oddly. 

"He left about an hour ago. He said he had a class later this afternoon and he had to get back to M.U." 

Videl let out a sigh and continued to eat her cereal. The events of the night before bothered her. 

"He left a leter for you though." Dave passed the envelope to her as he sat down at the table. 

Videl opened the letter 

_ Dear Videl,_

_ Sorry I left this morning without saying goodbye. I didnt want to wake you and I had to get back to M.U. If I didnt want to be late for my class. You know how my mom is about school.___

_ I'm also sorry for last night. I didn't mean to act the way I did. I was just... frustrated. Videl, whether you believe me or not, I do love you. I've wanted to tell for what seems like forever to me. I wanted to tell you years ago, but i was too afraid too._

_ I thought if I had told you, you wouldn't have wanted to be around me anymore. I didnt want to loose you Videl, but the way I see it now, I already have. Dont get me wrong, It was great seeing you again, but we havent spoken in almost four years up untill yesterday. It just... Isn't the same anymore._

_ I better get going, if I stay any longer I might end up being late for class. Listen, I dont expect anything from you. You dont have to write back or call. I never did that much to you in the past 3 years, so why should you have to start now._

_ I'll miss you Videl._

_ love always,_   


_ Son Gohan_   


Videl folded up the letter and put it back into the envelope. She didnt quite know what to think about it, She just sat there. Her mind told her that he was just like the rest of them, her heart told her that he wasn't. What else was she supposed to think? She hadn't seen this man in three and a half years and now suddenly, he loves her. 

"Vee... Earth to Videl! Hello? Wake up!" Kasey said while trying to snap Videl out of her zone. 

"Oh. umm... Sorry. What where you saying?" Videl replied 

"Nothing except the fact fact that we need to hurry up and get going soon, do you have you stuff ready?" 

"No, not yet. I'll go do that now." Videl excussed herself to the room and got her stuff 

The whole ride back to the dorm Videl barely said anything to Kasey. Something was bothering her. Was it the fact that she didnt know if she believe Gohan or the events of the day before. Or was it beacuse he wrote : _I didnt want to loose you Videl, but the way I see it now, I already have. _She was confussed. 

Videl wanted to see Gohan, to talk to him. However she didnt know what she would say to him. Why was this bothering her so much? Yea okay so she did have a crush on him back in high school, but that was so long ago now. She didnt still like him, more or less still love him at that. Or did she? She dismissed that thought quickly. 

Just about every guy Videl knew only acted like the liked her to get to her father. She hated the way everyone thought he was the one who defeated Cell. Gohan was just about the only one who really could have cared less about her fathers money and fame. 

Gohan had always been there for her, well, with the exception of the later few years. She trusted him with almost everything, but time went bye and they drifted apart. How could Gohan say that he loved her after not seeing or speaking to each other after this long? It just didnt compute in her mind. 

--------------------- 

Videl: Special thanks to MZ for helping me when I was stuck 

Nick: If I had wrote that part I wouldn't of gotten stuck like you 

Videl: Shut up chicken boy or i'll make your pants dance! 

Nick: Oh yea?! You and what army? 

Videl: ::Evil grin:: Me and my minions of handy dandy keyboards! *types something in* 

Nick: Hey! what are you-- ::Pants fly off and start to dance:: O.O;; ::thinks:: _mommy..._

Videl: Ba byz untill next time! ::waves: 

--------------------- 

BTW we know this short.... were currently sufferent from writters block. PLz R&R, and please let us know you think will happen next. ja ne 

-V & Chicken 


	3. Chapter 3 Do You Love Me?

Not So Far Apart  
  
By Videl & Nick a.k.a. The Chicken Man  
  
-----------------------  
  
Videl: Ok so the heading lied. It's just me doing this chapter. Chicken boy is currently MIA. err. actually he's just grounded. I thought I would go ahead and do the next chappie on my own. So for the first time, there is no arguing between Nick and I in the beginning. So on to the story!  
  
-----------------------  
  
Gohan stood under a large tree. The wind blew past him, cold and hard. Gohan was only a few miles from Satan city. He leaned back against the trunk of the tree, contemplating if he should go and see Videl or not. He had masked his ki in case he decided not go through with it, so she couldn't feel him just standing there.  
  
Gohan let out a sigh. "Who am I kidding?" He sat down. "I don't even know what I would say to her. Get over it Gohan, she doesn't like you."  
  
He slammed his fist down to the ground. "Move on!" He yelled out  
  
-----------------------  
  
Videl wandered aimlessly around the campus. The thought of the week before plagued her mind. She still couldn't shake what he said, the look on his face. She had never seen him so angry, and yet so miserable all at the same time.  
  
She had no idea where she was going; she was just walking with no set destination.  
  
She finally decided she was going to go and see him. She took off into the air at that moment; she didn't care who saw her.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Gohan felt her, he sensed he coming long before he had a visual of her. She was flying toward him at a rather fast pace. She didn't no he was here, did she? No. How could she? He had masked his ki.  
  
Within moments she flew past him. She didn't know he was there below after all. What was she doing? Where was she going? Gohan jumped up into the air and followed her, staying as far away as possible and yet close enough to know where she was.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Videl landed outside the complex. She fixed her hair before entering and walking up to Gohan's apartment. She knocked on the door and Dave answered.  
  
"Videl?" He gave her a look of confusion and surprise at her being there. "Is something wrong?" He looked past her for a moment, looking to see is Kasey was with her no doubt.  
  
"Is Gohan here? I really need to talk to him."  
  
"No, come to think of it, I haven't seen him since before I left for classes this morning."  
  
"Oh." She looked disappointed.  
  
"You want to come in and wait for him? He should be back soon."  
  
"No, that's alright. I think I'll head back home.  
  
"You sure?" Dave questioned  
  
"Yes. Oh, and please don't tell Gohan that I came by."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Videl left the building, and she spotted Gohan approaching her.  
  
"Hi Vi." Gohan had begun to say  
  
Videl pounced on him, pressing her lips to his before he had a chance to say anything. Gohan was shocked but after a few seconds fell into the kiss, deepening it. Videl found herself gradually placing her arms around his neck as Gohan pulled her closer to his body, resting his hands around her waist.  
  
Videl broke their moment. "Did you mean what you said?"  
  
Gohan remained silent. He wasn't sure what she was referring to. He could still taste her on his lips.  
  
She looked up at him and then looked away. "Do you love me?" she asked warily  
  
Gohan reached out to her, placing his hand below her jaw and lifted her eyes back up to his. "Videl." He paused and pulled her off to the corner so that they were not blocking the pathway of people passing by.  
  
"Yes I love you. I have since I-"  
  
Videl embraced him tightly, again not allowing him to finish. "I love you Son Gohan." She reached her head up towards him and kissed him again.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Gohan lay in his bed with Videl in his arms. She had fallen asleep hours ago (A/N: no they didn't do anything you sickos.) He couldn't help but have the feeling that this was only a dream. He wanted to stay like this forever, with her in his arms. He finally had her, the girl he fell in love with when he was eighteen.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Videl: Everybody say "awwww." Ok I realized that that did happen sort of quickly but don't worry. This story isn't over yet. There is still more drama to come, and believe me, things get MUCH worse for the two. You think everything is fine and dandy now, don't cha? Muahahaha *cough hack choke* Anywayz. Nicky-boy will be back on the next chapter, and I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. 


End file.
